beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Claude
Claude (クロード Claude) is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade: G-Revolution. He is a member of the Barthez Battalion. Appearance Personality Like every member of The Barthez Battalion, Claude does not really agree to cheating to win. In fact, he was never really asked to cheat; rather, Barthez told him to stay still while a stadium debris shot towards him so he would get injured by Rick. Although Claude lost, Barthez's goal was to make the audience hate Rick for hurting the other blader. However, this wound on his arm made Claude unable to win his next match, some days later, against Ray. Claude was supposed to fight Kai, yet he insisted Miguel battled to prove what he had told them earlier, that he was rebelling against Barthez for beybattles without dirty tricks. Claude is probably the one who obeys Barthez the most, while Aaron and Mathilda obey out of complete fear for the older man, Claude either hides his fright well or just listens to his every command. Plot Beyblade: G-Revolution He is probably the one who cheated to defeat Johnny McGregor to make the Barthez Battalion represent Europe in the world championship. In the World Championship, Claude was injured in a battle with Rick and was unable to participate in most of the tournament. When he was injured by flying debris in the Needle Valley Stadium, Barthez told him not to move & get hit by it so the fans would stay on Barthez's side. Due to this injury, he was unable to defeat Ray. After this incident Claude became a very minor character in the anime and barely said a word. Beyblade Rapid Eagle appeared for the first time in the third season Beyblade G Revolution in the 11th episode "The Blame Game" and is the Beyblade of Claude. Rapid Eagle is a two-headed eagle and played his first fight against Rick . When he was in the lead, he was injured at the top of the stage and had to give up his fight. Beybattles Gallery Claude Preparing to Launch.png|Claude Preparing to Launch Claude Touched by an angel.png|Touched By an Angel Claude Flying.png|Claude About to Attack Twin Saber.png|Claude Using Twin Saber beyblade-facet-napis-logo.jpg 14584.jpg Tumblr onr2r1mODq1w4q252o1 1280.png Barthez Battalion Team.jpg Barthez Battalion Sieg.jpg Tumblr ooocgfzhUG1w4q252o3 1280.png Tumblr oo72zcYhPl1w4q252o8 1280.png Tumblr onh9rjee381w4q252o1 1280.png Screenshot 20190829-174024 1.jpg|Claude vs Ray! Tumblr onhakyFkvt1w4q252o1 1280.png S03E16-092522 1.jpg S03E16-092623 1.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub 742760.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub 629760.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub 636360.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub 898560.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12 656800.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12 742120.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12 751280.jpg Screenshot 20190924-181051 1.jpg Screenshot 20190902-155458 1.jpg Screenshot 20190902-155453 1.jpg Screenshot 20190830-191745 1.jpg Screenshot 20190829-180033 1.jpg S03E11-155404 1.jpg S03E11-155341 1.jpg S03E11-155123 1.jpg S03E22-180721 1.jpg Trivia *The name '' is Latin for 'lame'. Otherwise, '' and 'Dugarry' are French. *Claude's nickname is "Lucha nore". In Spanish, 'lucha' means 'fight'. de: Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:Barthez Battalion Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Recurring Characters